


The Super Soldier Program Part 5: All That Glitters

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Groping, Spanking, backroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise to Anna goes from simple workplace assistant into an impromptu education. MUxAnna lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier Program Part 5: All That Glitters

**All That Glitters**

 

 

After an entire day of marching over rough mountain slopes and rugged terrain, the Shepherds had finally found a pleasant grassy plain to settle down in for the day, the Northroad. The plan as of now was to continue in the morning and travel all the way back to Ylisstol. The reason being that the gemstones for the Fire Emblem were still safely tucked away within the castle walls when Robin replaced them with fake jewels before heading to Plegia not that long ago. Once they were procured, it would be one step closer to unlocking Falchion's power to utterly slay Grima. Until then, camp was set up just around the sunset hours. Everyone had time to rest well before they continued first thing in the morning.

Robin was in the middle of helping his fellow Shepherds move their belongings to their tents from the convoy. Luckily since this was a temporary spot, very little needed any moving. He still had to help Anna with her shop that she needed to run a stock check on, but otherwise, his hands were free after helping with the simpler moves.

Before heading off to assist the merchant, the trio of misfits that were him, Chrom and Henry regrouped back to the strategy tent. Or, they would have. Instead, they had decided to meet up in a place by the side of the mountain pass that lead into the fields where they stayed, as the strategy tent wasn't even set up. No one bothered since the game plan was already in place.

The tactician and prince stood waiting for Henry to do whatever it was that he did to bring a new Morgan into the world. The two men instead discussed their own little side plans in the meantime.

"Things are going to get a lot harder. You've still got a long way to go and only a little bit of time." Chrom rubbed his chin as he looked upon what was now dubbed as The Roster.

"I know, but there's really little I can do with most of our time spent marching here and there." Robin tapped his foot on the grass trying to calculate how the rest of their journey stacked along how many more troops needed 'recruitment'.

"More importantly, Chrom..." the tacticin spoke. "Any word on the children who are here?"

"Ah, actually yes. The first Morgan has been reporting significant activity at the border of Plegia and Ferox, but she has been taking exceptional care of it. We don't have word on the other two yet, but I'm expecting a response within the next three days."

"Right..." Robin glumly responded. He had full confidence in his children's abilities, but having to send them off to be on their own without barely a day of getting to know them hurt him as a father. Especially the original Morgan who he had grown to love and nurture for months before this whole thing happened. Of course, the other single mothers of the second generation of Shepherds felt the same way, but unlike them, Robin had to see his children off to war many times now. He prayed his will wouldn't utterly shatter every single time he had to watch one of his girls be carted away within the 24 hours he met them.

The two moved onto what else they needed to accomplish for the future, such as what route they needed to take to travel to Mount Prism. It was a decisive trip that they needed to heavily consider. Before they came to a conclusive answer, they managed to spot two people walking down the mountain path ahead of them. It had become routine to see a flowing black cloak and Henry together at the top of most days and this was no exception. The one wearing the black coat ran ahead of the other figure, coming into view to reveal Morgan with pale brunette hair and carrying a large lance on her back. As she drew closer she somehow managed to trip over the shaft of her weapon and landed flat on her face.

"Ow..." The girl groaned, lifting herself up and holding her pained face. Her father ran over to her and assisted her back onto her feet, dusting off her soiled coat of dirt and grass blades.

"Are you alright, Morgan?" He asked. He could already tell this Morgan was born from Sumia. She had a small ponytail tied in place with a clip that looked like two wings tied together, the same one her mother had. That and she managed to trip herself up in the most clumsy way possible, which he was certain was hereditary. Cynthia had done the same thing numerous times as well.

"Y-Yeah. Thank-" The girl looked up to see who had helped her and came face to face with her father. "Dad!" Upon seeing his face, Morgan quickly threw her arms around Robin and hugged him tight with a girlish squeal that only someone like her possible sister could imitate.

"M-Morgan... ribs..." Robin strained as he tried to return the girl's hug but also trying to get her to loosen her grip.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you again! I was so worried!" The girl cried.

Chrom and Henry looked to each other. They heard this speech before, with almost the exact same words. Morgan would yell 'Dad!' and nearly tackle him with a hug, express worry and then the two would exchange words about how everything would be okay and Robin would never let anything hurt her from here on out. The first two times were coincidence, but now it was just predictable.

"Watch, she's going to ask about her mom aaany second now." Henry whispered to the Price.

"No, sorry. I can't remember anything. I just remember you... I wonder, do I even have a mother?"

"There it is." Chrom nodded, tossing Henry a gold coin.

"Told ya. And now he's gonna walk off to introduce them, leaving us to make awkward small talk."

"Of course you do, hon. If you want, I can introduce you. I'm sure she would be happy to meet someone like you." Robin held his hand out for Morgan to take and the two walked off towards camp.

"Two for two." Chrom laughed, handing the Dark Mage another coin.

"Even I have to admit this act has run it's course after the third time." Henry sighed, tossing the coins up and down in his hand.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. Robin has only started when it comes to how far he has left. to go."

"Can't wait..." Henry reached into his robes to grab the vial of blood he collected from Robin's palm on their last meeting. It was two-thirds full of its contents "We're going to need a LOT more blood."

-x-

That afternoon, Robin covertly introduced Morgan to her respective mother, true to his word. Needless to say, Sumia was shocked to think that she and Robin would have children together. Still this news was indeed happy news indeed and welcomed the girl wholeheartedly. Curiously, Morgan was proficient in using a lance rather than a sword or magic. She even happened to be carrying the fabled Luna at her back when she arrived in this timeline, claiming that in the future, her father said it was 'a last gift from mother'. Sumia confirmed the legitimacy of their bloodline and her weapon, as Luna is a family heirloom of hers that no one was supposed to know about outside of historians who could only predict its origins.

Mother and child speaking with each other the way they did seemed to have such a powerful effect on the former. Ever since she met Cynthia her pessimism had been lowered drastically for the sake of trying to live up to the stories her child had heard. It worked for the most part in keeping her humble and becoming a more motivated fighter, but talking with a free spirit like Morgan only solidified her resolve. Now more than never she felt the desire to protect her family as best she could for everyone's sake.

While they continued to speak, Robin silently saw himself out of the tent without interrupting them. They would probably be busy all day, which would give him time to relax, or at the very least return to a previous commitment he made.

On the outskirts of camp, Anna had just finished setting up her roadside shop. A humble shack for her weapons and a somewhat large storage room for all of her wares that weren't on display. Since she had her own personal convoy for holding all of her marketable merchandise, it was easy for her to get things set up or taken down easily for when they moved. At the moment, the red-head was bent over her counter with a handful of money falling between her fingers and falling against the smooth wooden counter top with a delightful clatter that was music to her ears. The sound of a customer emptying their wallet onto her desk was always the highlight of her day. Her business had gotten a little stale since she joined Chrom's militia.

She still worked freelance but her priority was for her fellow soldiers, so there were many times when she had to turn away a valued customer to make sure the army would have a spare sword or two to go around. Still, she managed to continue turning a profit by keeping her friends well armed and bandits and sell swords were still common sights at her stand. She would just charge triple the price to see if they were insane enough to go for it. Some were, fortunate for her, and when they tried to turn those newly bought arms on a local village, Chrom was there to cut them down and Anna could always sneak around the battlefield and reacquire her wares.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the army's tactician walking up to her stand. It was about time. He was almost an hour late to help her take stock. She wasn't expecting any business today, so it was a fine time to run a routine check on things and always asked Robin to help since he was the second best person at writing down numbers and quantity of just about anything from a vulnerary to a brave sword. Second to her of course.

The tactician walked up to the merchant's establishment, ready to perform his job. "Sorry I'm late, Anna."

"Don't sweat it, handsome. We don't have too much to look after today so it's not like we're behind." Anna responded with her trademark smile.

"You know you don't have to use that kind of sweet talk around me, right?" Robin crossed his arms and flashed her a half-smile. He was well aware of her flirtatious attitude towards customers. When she endeared herself to someone, it was easy for them to part with their money, even spending a little more on things they didn't even need or want. Although he did need a new Thoron tome...

The boisterous girl reached out and squeezed one of Robin's cheeks enthusiastically. "Oh, loosen up, big guy. What's the harm in a little compliment every now and again, huh?"

Robin rubbed his tender cheek after Anna let go of him. "Well, for one, you could give a guy the wrong message."

Anna placed her index finger on her chin and raised her eyebrows twice esoterically. "Hm. I wonder what kind of message that would be?"

"Anna, if you want to flirt, anytime is fine with me but if you want to get this job done, there's no better time than now." Robin stepped behind the merchant's counter and opened the door to her storage room, signaling her to head in first.

Anna just playfully rolled her eyes and walked inside. "Yeah, yeah. Business before pleasure I suppose."

"Thank you." Robin stepped inside after her and looked upon the many racks and crates that lined the interior of the storage room.

"Here. Take this and inspect everything from that end of the room to that end. Got it?" Anna shoved a ledger into Robin's chest and directed him at a wall opposite to them where his inventory was to be recorded. She picked up a ledger of her own and immediately went to work on counting all of the stock on her side of the room.

It was a simple enough job; read the list of inventory, then record the quantity of any item in stock. If any number was dropping below a certain point, Anna could always use her connections and network of siblings to restock within a day. Robin easily settled into a cycle of reading, searching and marking down a number in the ledger. Vulneraries? Check. Steel swords? Check. Elwind tomes? Check. Short axes? A little lower than needed. He made sure to mark that particular item down.

Anna's job was more or less the same, but her side was much more unorganized. As such, if she wasn't marking down anything in her ledger, she was handling the inventory to set them in place. Usually this was a normal occurrence when she had new shipment coming in. She would haphazardly store the new arrivals away and worry about setting them in their proper places at a later time. That was the beauty of having someone to help her take stock. While her assistant took care of have of the work and the easy side of things, she could work on the more time consuming organization.

As they continued working well into the day, a knock on the wooden counter alerted Anna to a potential customer. Placing her ledger and quill pen down, the merchant left her store room to tend to whoever needed her services while Robin continued taking count of a set of lances.

"What can I help ya with!" Anna greeted with a smile. Her latest customer was of course fellow Shepherd Stahl looking for some medicine for an upset stomach. He stated that he had gone to see Lissa for help earlier, but she refused to continue using valuable healing staves for something so small an ailment. "You got it, stud. One remedy coming right up!"

The pony-tailed merchant disappeared into her store room and searched through a series of crates to find what she needed. The one she was looking for was stocked with bottle upon bottle of potions and mixtures of many varieties. From the white bottles of basic vulneraries to the more effective brown and blue bottles full of concoctions and elixirs, Anna reached into the very bottom of the crate to grap a pink bottle of the special sweet tincture that she had on hand. A blend that's worthless for combat situations, but a perfect pick-me-up from headaches or stiff muscles.

Behind her, Robin continued to take count of some of the more odd accessories they happened to pick up. A Goddess Icon here, a Second Seal there. Keeping track was a tad bit difficult because of the clanking of bottles as Anna fished through the crate she was currently bent over, her upper body practically hidden underneath all of the contents. Robin turned to ask the woman if she could search quietly, but upon facing her he caught an eyeful of her rather large... assets.

The tactician did nothing to hide his mystified gaze at Anna's behind as she moved to and fro hypnotically. He could swear that woman lined her pockets with all the gold she could carry. her hips were so well rounded, but it had to be from all the money she carried on her at any time. Perhaps if the sound of glass bottles smacking into each other were more subtle he would be able to hear the sound of coins jingling together in her pockets.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Anna exclaimed, rising out of the crate, holding the pink bottle triumphantly above her. Robin quickly averted his eyes and pretended as if he were focusing on his job the whole time. The merchant trotted back to her desk and slammed the bottle onto her counter top. "Here ya go, Stahl. How's 150 gold sound?"

"I'll take it, anything to get rid of this stomach ache..." The viridian knight whined sheepishly as he plucked the proper amount of money from his wallet and grabbed his potion.

"It's always a pleasure. I've got plenty more whenever you need 'em!" Anna waved as Stahl walked off, already guzzling down his purchase without even waiting to get back to his tent. Sweeping up the coins from her counter, Anna tossed the her precious currency up and down a few times before dropping them into her right pocket and stepped back into her storage room.

Robin continued to count off the items on the shelves, but it was mostly for show at this point. He had just about finished writing everything down barring one or two more items but he wanted to really sell the idea that he saw nothing at all while Anna's back was turned. However, a thought continued to creep into his head. He wondered if the girl really did have such huge hips under those pants or if it was just an illusion from gold bulging in her pockets. No matter how much he tried to shake the idea out of his head, he continued to see the perceived image of Anna's round, creamy butt every time he blinked. It was distracting him from what little work he had left and at this point he simply HAD to know the answer.

"Hey, Anna." Robin called, his back still turned.

"What's up?"

"That potion you got for Stahl, it's good for minor aches, right?" The tactician was practically sweating now.

"More or less. You need one?" Anna looked into her crate, prepared to dive back in if the man decided he needed one.

"If you wouldn't mind. I can pay you for it later."

"Sure thing!' Anna reached back into the deep crate, nearly regretting the fact that the damn things were near the bottom and she would need to dig through a bunch of other bottles to get to them.

As Robin expected, however, the red-headed girl's rear end was pointed upward before him as she was once again bent over the crate. Now was his chance. He slowly stepped closer to the merchant, hands raised before him with the single minded goal focused solely on her ass. He knew what he was doing was shady as all creation, but he did intend to have some manner of tact to his actions. He stepped just a bit closer, standing directly behind her. His crotch and her back side were practically parallel to each other, and he could feel himself stiffening at the opportunity.

"Whoa!" Anna yelped. She suddenly felt something, or someone grasp her hindquarters and quickly give a firm squeeze to them. Lifting her head out of the crate of potions with one or two flying out along with her, she looked back to see Robin with the dumbest smile on his face she'd ever seen. The man had actually somehow gained the nerve to grab onto her person so suddenly, not even bothering to ask for permission!

Robin stared back at the merchant who had a flabbergasted look about her and he just kept right on smiling. He had nothing to say in his defense and knew deep down he was probably going to pay for this, so to speak.

"Hey, you. It's rude to grope a woman like that." The merchant narrowed her eyes at the man, waiting to hear his response.

"Sorry, I just got curious." Robin replied, his smile somewhat fading.

"You know, one scream for help and I could have you outed to the entire camp for something like this, you pervert..." Her expression remained the same, as well as her way of speaking. She didn't look or sound angry at him.

Robin tried to think of something. He couldn't tell whether or not she was serious just by her expression alone, but he was certain there was still some risk of that happening.

"Well... Like I said before; you should be careful about how you give the wrong signals to guys. How do I know you don't secretly enjoy this sort of thing?"

A clever comeback indeed. Anna had to crack a smile at that one. A smooth talker on and off the battlefield, just like her.

"You said you were curious, right?" She spoke up. "What's got your mind so worked up that you just had to cop a feel?"

"Honestly? I wanted to see if you were really gifted with curves like these or if it was just you hoarding cash in your pockets."

"Hmph." Anna huffed. The smile on her face grew just a little more. "If that were the case, you could have just asked."

Taking her hands from the inside of the crate, Anna gripped at the front of her outfit. Picking at her thin belt, a small metal click sounded as she unhooked the restraint. Then, she proceeded to grip the rim of her red trousers and slowly pulled them down for Robin to see.

"W... Wow." The tactician stuttered. Anna had taken the liberty of bringing her smallclothes down along the way as well, leaving nothing to shield her generous behind. Amazingly, it looked like her outfit did not betray her true endowments. She really did have a large set of child-bearing hips on her.

The merchant girl's smile never wavered, especially at Robin's impressed face. Clearly he was pleased with her bounty. But why stop at simply showing him? While the man gazed upon her, Anna decided to have a bit of fun with him. While bolstering her grip on the open crate, she gently pushed herself back a bit, pressing her naked bottom right up against the front of Robin's pants. She could immediately tell he liked what he saw if his gaping mouth weren't already a dead giveaway. There were other, more honest parts of him, that gave her a clue.

"So, you just gonna stand there and stare? Or are you going to actually do something?"Anna questioned as she continued to tease Robin's undeniable erection by bumping her ass against him time and time again.

Robin snapped out of his trance, wiping a bit of drool from his mouth and giving himself a slap. It would be rude to turn down a lady. An ungentlemanly gesture that Maribelle had trained him to avoid at any cost. The offer was on the table and he intended to take it.

"Would it be safe to say your teasing wasn't just idle compliments?" Robin asked as he unfastened the buttons and belts on his own trousers. His pants fell to his knees, freeing his own parts and poised perfectly between Anna's legs.

"Maybe." Anna giggled, flashing her cheeky smile back to the tactician. Her mischievous attitude seemed to extend into everything. If she wasn't buttering up a customer, then she was teasing Robin with sweet nothings. And if it weren't that, then she was sexually teasing him with her perky butt. Even now, she refused to just sit there and take it. Instead, she decided to be the one to begin their sudden consummation by pushing herself against him one more time. The sheer force of her backward thrust made Robin lean forward and forced his length inside of her womanhood.

Robin moaned contentedly after finally entering the merchant so unceremoniously. It seemed with every new encounter he had, there was a different way to intercourse. He wasn't well read on the subject, so all he truly knew about as the simple missionary position and nothing more. Anna was the first to pleasantly surprise him with this new position. Despite the change of positioning, the actual work remained the same, prompting him to move his hips against hers in the usual way he had become accostomed to now.

"Ooh, feels like you've been around the block, huh?" Anna cooed. She faced forward and rested her head on the edge of the crate, thoroughly enjoying herself. She had expected the tactician to have next to no sexual experience. After all, a guy like him who prefered to have his face buried between a book rather than anywhere else was a good indicator.

Robin didn't respond. He was too busy lost in his own lust induced haze as he took great pleasure in not only plowing the teasing merchant for all the times she would mess with him, but also squeezing and pinching the cheeks of her rump to his hearts content. It felt like squeezing into a very firm batch of dough. Her skin was so soft that every time he grabbed her, her flesh would rise between his fingers.

Anna giggled and moaned in a mixture of having her sexual needs satisfied in a long time and taking delight in the almost childish infatuation Robin had with her butt. it reminded her of her old boyfriend, Jake, who took the same nightly pleasure in groping her whenever they weren't separated due to their jobs. Since their official breakup, it was difficult for Anna to find any action since she refused to settle down anywhere. Then again, now that she was traveling with the Shepherds and Robin was the only person to respond to her, perhaps she could change that one occupational hazard. The idea was certainly tantalizing, but as he was now, he needed to be 'trained'.

"Robin! Spank me!" She yelled out.

Normally an odd request would have jolted Robin out of his reverie, but he was too far gone. Without a single objection, he raised one of his hands and delivered a powerful smack to the girl's ass.

"Gods, yes! Harder!"

Another smack, this one hard enough to make the girl's butt jiggle subtly and taking on a shade of pink.

"More!"

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of screams, moans, slaps against flesh and bottles rattling about. The couple were both completely lost in their own activity that some items threatened to drop off the shelves. In hindsight, it was probably not the best idea to engage in such a rough event in a place where sharp, pointed objects surrounding them. Neither of them cared anyway. They would simply organize them again if anything fell out of place... and didn't cut, stab, or poisoned them.

Added onto that, Anna was missing out on potential customers. She had lost count, but at least three times, someone had come to her counter for her services, only to be yelled at from within the storage room of the shop being closed and to get lost. on the outside, no one was the wiser of what was going on. They simply figured the racket within the store house was just Anna trying to get her wares in order and the attitude was because of her frustration of having to do it herself. As for the slapping sound? That was anyones guess.

"Ah! Gods, Robin, you're a beast!" Anna cried out. She was absolutely adoring her time with the tactician. Her tongue lulled out of her mouth after taking so much abuse against her ass. Her cheeks were almost entirely pink in color and she was still ready for more.

That is, until Robin had came inside her.

When she felt that rush of warmth gush inside of her, her mood shifted quite quickly. She looked back at the tactician who was heaving and sweating behind her. Unbelievable.

"Ugh... That was amazing..." Robin sighed as he wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his coat.

Anna let out a breath of frustration. She was nowhere near getting off, but it looked like Robin had already met his end. He may not have been a virgin, but he sure as hell had the stamina of one. Oh yeah, he definitely needed some training. Anna stood upright, her pants still down around her ankles. She stared at the tactician with a look of intrigue and also annoyance as he was coming down from his daze.

"What?" Robin stared back. He wondered if perhaps he gave her one too many slaps and ruined the mood for her.

"You, my friend, are terrible at this." The merchant stated factually.

"Oh..." Robin felt his ego bruise a bit. He thought he was doing quite well, especially considering all the yelling he made her do.

Anna shook her head and smiled with pity at the man. He might as well have been a virgin. "That's okay though. Because ol' Anna's gonna teach you a thing or two about the bedroom."

Taking off her pants and kicking them away, Anna grabbed a padlock hidden away in the corner of the room, walked do the door of the storage house and locked the door shut with it. She then dangled the key before Robin before stuffing it into the front of her shirt.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Robin asked as he tried to pull his pants up.

The merchant sauntered back over to the man and stopped his hands before they could bring his clothing back up. She raised one of her hands to his face and pinched his cheeks again. That was starting to grow annoying.

"You have a lot to learn, buddy. So we're not leaving until you know all there is to pleasing a girl, got it?"

Robin swallowed at the idea. He was very excited at having another go with the merchant and her nice butt, however, the prospect of learning 'all there is to pleasing a girl' in just one day seemed like an impossible task. And what could he do? Say no? She had the key and the only way he was going to get at it would be to surrender to her will.

"Okay, Anna. Teach me."

"Hm. Good answer, handsome." The red-head chuckled darkly as she leaned in to steal a kiss. She was going to break this man of his old habits and form him into someone of her liking. She wanted Robin to think that she was doing a favor for him, but in reality, this was just a front. She was going to secure herself a man who could keep her happy and satisfied whenever the need would arise. Who needs Jake anyway?

"Let's get started then." Anna stepped back and grabbed the top of the open crate she was rooting through a moment ago, placing it overtop and taking a seat. She spread her legs before Robin and begged him to come closer with one finger. "Lesson One: Learning how to use your tongue."


End file.
